


Under the Sea [On Hiatus]

by APastandFutureNerd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Ariel au, Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, merman au, will is a merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Hannibal gets rid of the leftovers of his carnage at Chesapeake Bay just like every other night of his murder spree. He then meets a merman who doesn’t quite agree with his disposal of dead bodies. Hannibal is angered first but  also deeply fascinated by the creature and wants to meet him again. Will, first appalled by the killer, is getting curious about the mysterious human murderer,too, and wants to see him once more.But disobeying the rules of avoiding the surface brings him into great trouble with his father, King Jack. Bedelia, the witch, offers him help to be with his human but she has an own agenda with Hannibal.And what does his father have to say about his liaison with a human serial killer in the end?A crack fic no one has asked for. Inspired by The Little Mermaid.ON  HOLD





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts).

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to Thomas Harris and the creators of the TV show.
> 
> ——————————————
> 
> Hello!
> 
> I don’t know how long I’ve had this on my computer but it needed to get out. It started as a ficlet but it kind of developed into something longer.This is inspired by The Little Mermaid - because why not?
> 
> Update:
> 
> —————
> 
> I was very enthusiastic when I started this fic. Currently I have not much writing energy at the moment so this WIP is currently on hiatus. I know that I should have known better but well, I don’t want to delete this either so I just leave this online until I find the spirit again.
> 
> Thanks for your understanding.

**A few informations on the characters:**

**Will** is Ariel. He is a merman, the adopted son of Jack and his legit heir but he hates that Jack is so strict with him and likes to get into trouble.He dislikes that the humans treat their home poorly. He is empathetic and interested in the world around him. He can also get angry very quickly and lash out if he feels something bad and unjust happens. Will is also very stubborn.

**Hannibal** is a dark version of Prince Eric. He is a count who has a rather sinister hobby which is not fishing but murder. He doesn’t care much for the marine life until he meets Will.He is very interested in making Will his own and quickly becomes fascinated by him.

**Jack** is King Triton and the father of Will. He is a just but strict ruler, often patronising and authoritarian. He often feels lonely because his wife Bella died and is therefore afraid to lose his adopted daughters and sons and forbids them to go to the surface and get caught. He also doesn’t want to risk exposure of their world.

**Jimmy** is Sebastian, the red crab, assistant of King Jack, a friend of Will, very funny and cheerful but also sceptical of some of his actions. He has to follow him on Jack’s behalf but that does not mean he’s not having fun. His best friend is Brian.

**Brian** is Flounder, the yellow-blue fish and also a friend of Will. He supports Will and enjoys having fun with him. Sometimes he also doubts his actions but he relents and follows him either way. 

**Beverly, Alana Reba and Miriam** are his sisters. They don’t concern themselves with the world above the surface except for Beverly who is curious and supports Will.

**Alana** is betrothed to Margot, whom Jack had saved from her mean brother Mason and is allowed to live with them.

**Francis** is a shark who’s fed up with the rotting meat of Hannibal and wants to consume him instead. He also gets pissed at Will when he gets in his way.

**Bedelia** is the evil witch Ursula who has been cast out of the kingdom, who falls in love with Hannibal, too and wants to get Will out of her way.

**Carlos and Matteo **are Bedelia’s spies, dangerous but silly assistants. They’re morays and execute her will. Sometimes more with luck than with skill.


	2. The Merman

[](https://imgbb.com/)

_“I'll be your mermaid, caught on your rod_

  
_Coming for your aid, isn't it odd?_

  
_Isn't it silly, now that you know?_

  
_Someone this slippery, can't let you go.”_

**Skott - Mermaid **

* * *

In the pitch-black darkness of the night, Hannibal Lecter dumped the unusable body parts of his victim into the cold, quiet Atlantic and walked away from the guardrail of his pretentious yacht. He flinched as a freezing cold splash of water soaked his back. Hannibal turned around in an instant just to be hit painfully hard in the face by a smelly, giddy object Hannibal quickly identified as the liver he had decided to be unworthy to eat as the victim had suffered from alcoholism.

He wiped away the blood and gore from his face, while his cold, predator eyes searched for the usurper. Murderous rage rose up inside his chest at the sheer audacity of this attack and he was more than ready to murder once more this night. His maroon eyes widened when the bright, shimmering silver rays of the full moon revealed a mysterious creature of uncanny beauty with a glittering, emerald fishtail, a pristine, pale upper body, even paler in the moon glow, and dark curly hair lounging on a rock nearby.

The merman stared at him with utter hostility it seemed when Hannibal steered his boat carefully closer at slow speed to avoid hitting the rocks In his hands the creature held another organ and brought his arm into position again as he noticed his boat drawing closer to him. Next to him on the rocks lay several other body parts Hannibal had disposed himself of. The cannibal killer opened his mouth and closed it in disbelief. He blinked but the merman was real and not a fabrication of his brain produced by sleep deprivation the last days had caused. The sight of a merman he had believed to be a myth dazzled him.

“Stop turning our home into a human trash dump site, you git ”, he heard the merman calling from the rocks. Hannibal noticed he was not very perturbed by the murder itself and it amused him deeply. “We already have enough to deal with the pollution from you stupid humans.”

Before Hannibal could open his mouth to convince him that dumping human remains was actually not aggravating the situation of the ocean and disposing a lesser threat than micro plastic, the merman threw some other human flesh at him before disappearing with an elegant plunge into the waves again and was lost from sight.

When returning to the shore, the cannibal swore to himself he would lure and catch this rude merman one day and make wonderful, delicious sashimi out of his flesh. But another part of him just wanted to see the beautiful merman again and marvel at his beauty.

The next day Hannibal drove out early in the evening with his fishing yacht to the spot where he had discovered the merman before. But it was empty. Hannibal took a good look at the sparkling surface of the water, reflecting the pale fed sunlight. Maybe he should toss something into the water again to lure that creature out again. Hannibal glanced at the horizon and enjoyed the sight. The sun was setting and the sky was beautiful with the nuances of pink, blue and orange that started to blur.

He sat at the reeling, legs crossed, swirling the Pinot Noir in his hands and watched the sun disappear behind the horizon, exchanging places with the brightness of the now waning moon. Maybe the merpeople were particularly active at night, he pondered. It was worth the wait as he, Hannibal, was the first one to discover the species people thought to be a myth.

Before long the waiting made him restless and his murderous instincts got the better of him. Hannibal took out his fishing net and tossed it out, letting it sink into the water. He started the engine again and drove away to spread the fishing net in the water. It was very cruel towards other living beings but he didn’t care. The more food, the merrier. He loved sushi and he still had enough place in his freezer for more sea food.

He also tossed some other “human trash” into the water, hoping to lure the merman, acting like he was the protector and saviour of his ocean, out into the open again.

Feeling hungry from the waiting, Hannibal stood up, fetched some canapé he had prepared from the latest victim’s flesh and indulged in the appetisers while sitting on the chair in front of the guardrail, smiling to himself. He wondered when the trap would snap and the fish bite. As a predator he knew the virtue of patience. Patient hunters or fishermen were always rewarded in the end, no matter how tedious the hunt would be.

In the end his long wait and preying was finally rewarded. Some hours later when he had accidentally dozed off for some minutes, because murder was a tiring business, frantic splashing in the water near his boat and a familiar voice cursing and hissing rendered him awake.

With a devilish smile he walked to the guardrail and observed that the same cheeky, rude merman had tangled in the net, unable to move. The creature tried to get out but he was stuck and just flapped his tail like a helpless flunder landed on a beach. Dinner was nearly ready.

Hannibal noticed his distress and relished it and the sounds of agony he made. He looked at the beautiful pale face with the stubble beard and the wonderful jawline. But what he adored most were his eyes. They were as storm blue as the sea in which he lived. What a shame he had to put down this splendid creature for dinner , he thought.He pulled at the rope tied to the net, pulled and heaved until his catch was on board of his yacht. The merman immediately turned his head towards his captor, his eyes bursting with fury.

“Ah, it’s you idiot again ”, the young merman spat out, his eyes glowing red for a second. “Get me out of this before you’re going to regret it.”

“I am afraid I will not”, Hannibal replied with a smug smile and grabbed the curved blade from his right back pocket.

The merman sighed. “Every time it’s the same with you fishermen. Fine, I’m doing it on my own.” He shot a cold glare at the killer who smirked, enjoying his victory over him.

At this point he should have gutted him like a fish but something kept him from doing so. If he failed, he still could kill him.

“Feel free to try”, Hannibal responded, leaning forward and bestowed him with an arrogant, selfish smile. “If you fail, I’m afraid, you will served to my guests as delicious Japanese inspired dish tomorrow.”

His eyes glinted maliciously and licked his lips as he had the merman beneath him in the net, moving like a desperate fish who tried to get back into the water by all means.

He had a closer look at the merman, circling him like a lion now. His catch had a remarkable physique, the upper body was simply splendid with the perfectly shaped pectoral muscles and the smooth, pale skins His wonderful unruly curls were beautiful, luring and seducing. The thick eyelashes of his currently glinting, sea blue greenish eyes. The pink lips. A magnificent catch. 

Hannibal bowed down to continue to gloat at his struggling prey and let his hands run down his upper body entwined in the net, touching the cream-coloured skin.But he shouldn’t have done that. The merman, angry at being touched as if he was his pet, hissed and snapped at him with his sharp fangs. His teeth grabbed his wrists and drew droplets of blood out of it. Hannibal flinched, gasped and jumped back before he got hurt even more severely.The merman bit himself furiously out of the net, his hands turning into claws in his fury, making the net unusable. With some flaps of his tail and the strength of his arms he managed to haul himself over the guardrail.

”Next time it’s going to be you who will be my dinner”, the merman hissed, his eyes a hellish red, showing his claws again, before they turned into his usual fingers as his inner beast calmed down.

Hannibal was awestruck, amazed at what he had just witnessed. The unpredictable, ferocious violence of the merman intrigued him and had him completely caught off guard. He watched the merman immerse himself deep into the ocean again, disappearing from sight. A soft glow lay in his eyes and a smile curled on his lips. Hannibal decided he could not kill such a beautiful violent creature right now and returned to the shore, smiling to himself. He would love to see where this was heading to if he continued his murders.


	3. King Jack Crawford

Will returned to the kingdom under the sea of Chesapeake Bay, relieved to be still alive and not be served as sushi on this killer’s plate.With swift movements of his fishtail, he effortlessly dived down into the deep valley with the colourful coral reefs and their inhabitants until he reached the city with the houses and the palace made of white seashells. He was careful to pass by the deep, black abyss, the wasteland, while he swam back home and not got lost.

The king had forbidden them to approach them at any costs under penalty of being banned out of the kingdom. It was said a witch with enormous powers lived there, somewhere hidden down below. Will had always been curious about the rumours but he felt he had already tested his limits today by rising to the surface another time in a row. He would be lucky if his absence would go unnoticed once more. Beverly had promised to find an excuse, which had worked last night and nobody noticed but he was not so sure if the guardians, or his friend, the clown fish Brian or the king’s personal assistant, Jimmy, hadn’t given I'm away to the king.

When he arrived at the entrance of the city, two soldiers with black fishtails and two silver spears in their hand nodded at him and allowed him to enter without further questioning, knowing he was the Prince of the Sea. When he was about to approach the way to his chamber in the high tower on the left-wing in the magnificent white castle, Brian dashed around the corner and nearly bumped into Will who flinched. “Hey Brian”, he said, his heart making a leap.

“Hey dude. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. The blue-yellow clownfish remarked with a somewhat guilty look on his face. “In fact..I’m not the only one.” He whirled around to point at his older step sister Alana, accompanied by her girlfriend Margot. Alana was the oldest from all of his sisters. She was a beautiful mermaid with long brown, wavy hair and a red fishtail. She appeared out of a dark corner in front of him before he was able to swim up the last bit of the coiled sea shell tower where his room was located, effectively blocking his path. Behind her in the distance, the other sisters Miriam, Beverly and Reba lurked. 

Will flinched at being caught at this late hour. “Where have you been?” Alana asked him with a stern, suspicious look. “You know that you get in trouble when you dive up to the surface without asking Jack for permission, right? You have been missing twice in the last two days after dinner...”

Margot, her girlfriend with ash blonde hair and catlike eyes, observed him with curiosity and amusement in her green eyes, seemingly reveling in seeing Will twitch and lose his composure for a moment.

“Yes, we have noticed, Will.” Margot said with a smirk, flapping her silver fluke back and forth, being bored. “It seems someone had slipped something.” She gazed at his fish Brian who pulled away from Will. He scowled and looked as if he would make him his own maki roll tonight.

Shifting his gaze back to his mermaid sisters again, Will pouted his lips. “Our district is becoming a graveyard and a dumping site for trash recently. Someone _ had _ go to the surface and check what’s wrong.”

“A graveyard?” Margot inquired in her smokey voice, peeking at him in disbelief. 

“Somebody has been throwing human body parts into our garden recently .“ Will told her. “They keep ruining our beautiful coral reefs here. The flesh stinks and rots and the bones ruin everything.”

Alana looked confused. “But don’t the sharks usually eat the flesh and organs?” 

Will shrugged. “Apparently they don’t. This is what bothered me in the first place. If you don’t mind, I would like to go to my room right now. I am tired.”

“What’s going on here?” Jack’s booming voice made all of them flinch and whirl around, causing whirls and bubbles appear in the water. “Why aren’t you all in bed? It’s past midnight.” He gave Will, Alana and Margot a stern look with his deep brown eyes and narrowed them.

Jack was the king of their small kingdom and he was a force to be reckoned with. He had a long, marvelous golden tail, a well-trained, sturdy body with broad shoulders. In his right hand he held a golden tridenr. A crown rested on his head He swam towards them with big and energetic movements of his tail until he hovered in front of them. 

“Sorry”, Will smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck with his hands. “It won’t happen again”. His smile was a little bit too suspicious for Jack who guessed in an instant what he had been up too because Will rarely smiled in the first place.

“Have you been sneaking up to the surface again, Will?” The king asked him with a threatening expression on his face. His golden trident reacted as his mood changed drastically. Bright, red sparks flew out of the top, announcing his anger.

Will swallowed. Before he was able to utter an appropriate answer, Alana betrayed him with her cheek mouth. “He had been going to the surface for -“

“Shh”, Will hissed at her, throwing a nasty glance at his sister. 

“Is this true?” Jack’s voice was quiet but his whole posture meant nothing good. He looked threatening while he straightened his upper body to full length.His face darkened and even more sparks shooted out of his trident.

“I’ve seen someone throwing human garbage into the ocean..into our garden again”, Will snapped defensively, crossing his arms on his chest. ”Honestly, no one does anything against all these polluters. Why do I have to be the scapegoat now?”

“This is not your business, Will”, the king said, giving him a dark glare. “Even if you’re the prince of this kingdom, you have to stick to the same rules as your sisters.” He paused, his features softening until a sorrowful and understanding look made him look like an old, beaten man for some moments. “ Will, I know that you care deeply about the world, and the world above but I will take care of it, if our kingdom is threatened. Don't let your sense of righteousness and your empathy run wild with you. There's nothing you can do. Unless you want to be caught and put in a cage for their..pleasure and expose us all. Does our safety mean nothing to you?”

”Of course, Dad, but..”, Will began, furrowing his eyebrows. ”They need to be stopped. ”

Jack shook his head. ”No but, Will. This is my last word.”

He sighed.

“I will let you go without a punishment. But the next time you disobey me and put our kingdom in danger, you will be staying in the basement for a month.” He paused. “And if you don't obey at all..you know what happened to the witch Bedelia, don’t you?” 

“Yes, I know”, Will countered, irritated. “Everyone knows, thank you very much for the reminder.” 

He laid a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Good. Don’t force me to expel you from this kingdom into the wasteland.”

Everyone fell silent and the sisters covered their mouths with the hands at the threat. The sisters in the background disappeared from view, swimming up into their dormitory. Beverly cast a last glance at Will but he ignored her.

“Do I have your word?”Jack implored him, his dark, furious eyes searching for signs of defiance.

Will lowered his head a little, feigning submission and nodded, while glancing up at Jack with soft, puppy eyes. In secret he had no intention of following his orders. He had other plans. No one would destroy his beautiful garden, his realm like that.

“Yes, dad, I won’t do that again.” He answered in a suave, apologising voice.

“I do hope so for your own sake. Don’t disappoint me again.” With this he ended the conversation and made his way into the king chamber on the opposite, accompanied by his guardians, who followed him after they had kept their distance for a while.

Alana and Margot disappeared into the right wing of the tower, throwing a last pitiful look at him before they swam up gracefully, bubbles and whirls emerging behind them as they disappeared.

“Well, that was something”, Brian remarked, trying to catch up with Will. “What has it been like? How are the humans like anyway?” He inquired, making another double flip in excitement.

Will sighed. “Another time, Brian. I need to catch some sleep. Good night.”

“But you have to tell me and Jimmy everything tomorrow”, his fish friend countered before he laid himself down on his small pillow in a small hole in the wall made of shiny pearls.

“Don’t know if that’s a good idea with Jimmy.” Will flung himself on his large king-size bed, tilting his head to face his friend. “He’s my dad’s assistant now and he can’t shut his mouth. He’ll only cause trouble.”

Brian yawned. “You’re right. He has a way of letting things slip.” He closed his eyes. “But I promise I won’t tell him anything.”

Will snorted at the irony of his remark.

“Yeah, because that has worked so well today”,Will grunted, flinging another reproachful look at him and he turned off the light on his night stand.

He sighed when the image of the mysterious man with the dark blonde hair, the prominent cheekbones and the glinting maroon eyes appeared in front of him, smirking at him. No matter how hard he tried, the spark of curiosity could not be distinguished so easily. Despite the danger..the close escape he wanted to go up again. Have a closer look at the man and get more information on the human world.Another part in him was intrigued in how it was to walk on two feet..walk on land.

Will looked up at the ceiling, several thoughts running through his mind. He might have promised that he won’t go to the surface again and he knew he shouldn’t but there was that stubborn part in him that wanted to do exactly what his dad wanted. Even when it would cost him the crown and the place in his kingdom


End file.
